sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 April 2016
11:50 No sans emot 11:53 i feel em all the time 11:53 Hey 11:53 hey you 11:53 you 11:53 ya you son of a bitch nugget 11:53 ey 11:53 ey 11:53 EY YOU WITH THE FACE 11:54 who u talkin to 11:56 WHAT 11:56 YOU TALKIN TO ME? 11:56 tmw you draw your oc buffer than he actually is and you sit there like "why me" 11:56 how am i gonna fix his arms now 11:56 i already have all the detail 11:56 same 11:56 welp 11:56 arca gon be buff today 11:57 ash 11:57 * Arca Asami aggressively fleXES 11:57 nIGHT SKY YOU FACKING BEACH 11:57 but its only 7 11:57 the sun is still out 11:57 i see clouds of white 11:57 i see sperm of white 11:58 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 11:58 snex 11:58 XD 11:58 and skies of blue 11:58 oh my god 11:58 Oh my god 11:58 I'm wheezing 11:58 WHat the fuc k wis a snex 11:58 Snow 11:58 me 11:58 Dcan i call y ou snex 11:58 NyES 11:58 am so snexi 11:58 mmm 11:58 Snique 11:59 p FFT 11:59 You are not an honoured friend of mine until you have a horrible typo as a nickname once. 11:59 Jillisp 11:59 Aquauauauauuauaeef 12:00 wot 12:00 Snique and Snex 12:00 nYES 12:00 oh 12:00 and snwo 12:00 Asj 12:00 Molw 12:00 wasnt "revin" a typo too 12:00 Yep. 12:00 oo H DIINER 12:00 There was also Revim 12:00 Or Reviim, 12:05 im 12:05 so 12:05 fucking 12:05 happy 12:07 Why? 12:08 How is everybody doing right now? 12:09 Why did the skeleton not go to the movies? 12:09 'Cause he had no body to go with. 12:09 Guud. 12:09 Sketch did u get my pun? 12:14 Mike, that was a bad pun 12:14 FUCK YOU, THEN 12:14 it wasn't punny enough 12:14 >:c 12:14 it was just barebones 12:15 I WILL KILL YO U 12:15 Yeah, you make better puns than me 12:15 i suck more than a vacuum 12:15 I will murder thy face 12:15 now that would just kill the mood 12:16 * MikeSulpher murders in thE FACE 12:16 Man, that move was killer 12:16 im dying in laughter 12:16 back 12:16 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 12:17 tfw your fanfictions won't update 12:17 * HyperSnowpoxia is hug 12:17 o H SKETCH ASH 12:17 hu 12:17 Skash 12:17 p EM 12:18 a s hp m e 12:18 Sketch+Ash=Skash 12:18 . . . 12:18 please. 12:18 don't do that. 12:18 okai 12:18 im sorry 12:18 ;-; 12:19 * MikeSulpher stabs Cowhat in his robOT FACE 12:19 just face the facts Mke, my puns are killer 12:19 *Mike 12:19 at this point I'm just pissing him off 12:19 I AM A FURRY AND I AM PROOD :3 12:19 inb4 ew furry 12:20 You look more like a skeleton to me 12:20 * MikeSulpher looks at Jos- STFU COWHAT 12:20 I am a furry. 12:20 why would someone say that 12:20 * TheAquuaHybrid le shrug 12:20 And a skeletun. 12:20 Your a skeleton. 12:20 a Furryton 12:21 Gtg now 12:21 goodnight everyone 12:21 stay safe 12:21 * MikeSulpher throws Snow in other cha T 12:23 sketchhh 12:23 help me think of ideas in pm pls 12:23 mike tis you who needs to respond 12:23 RLY 12:26 k I DID IT SNOW 12:37 sketch wai u die 12:38 Ash 12:38 They had to get food. 12:39 ah 12:47 <*CypherNova*> Gon hide here yey. 12:47 Okay? 12:47 <*CypherNova*> Oh shit that rename went fast. 12:47 lol 12:47 <*CypherNova*> Moike it's seesturr. 12:47 ik 12:47 * MikeSulpher hugs twen sestar 12:47 SNOW U HO 12:48 <*CypherNova*> nO NOT THAT ONE 12:48 <*CypherNova*> asSIE 12:48 <*CypherNova*> AS IN AsSIE 12:48 <*CypherNova*> Shit how the fuck will CSS work with the aterisks. 12:50 <*CypherNova*> Nevermind I got it. 12:55 * Arca Asami throws sketch in the ocean 09:26 oh 09:26 OH 09:26 oHGXHg] 09:27 https://youtu.be/TF0VJ3Tc8Zg?t=277 09:27 welp i'm gonna go 09:27 sketch if you need me you know where i am 09:28 i cant take all this lag lmao 09:28 oh, okay. 09:28 peace 09:28 i'll probably join later. 09:51 when my dad saw this.. 09:51 who called this an anime chat room 09:51 when its actually a dirty mind chat room 10:00 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu0O3xHBtLM 10:00 here 10:00 Have this 10:02 im listening to Indian music but its by trap nation. 10:02 i can't lie it sound fucking nice 10:11 Hey, Sketch, you there? 10:12 nope rip 2016 04 26